Gate openers which are utilized to open and close vehicular gates are well known in the art. Upon receipt of an electronic signal, these devices cause the gate to open or close. During the opening or closing process, the gate typically moves through 90.degree., and takes approximately 15 seconds to do so (2 rpm). The movement of the gate is controlled by a motor, a gear reduction unit, typically 900 to 1, which connects the motor to a primary arm, and a secondary arm which connects the primary arm to the gate. The gear reduction unit is quite inefficient, and occasions an unnecessary expenditure power. In operation, the motor, through the gear reduction unit, turns the primary arm through either 180.degree. or 360.degree. depending upon the specific opener design. This rotation causes the secondary arm to pull(open) or push(close) the gate through its 90.degree. path.